


Melt Down

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Melt Down

When the reason for his life is gone,   
ice consumes all.

There is nowhere safe from its hunger;   
no hiding place, no sanctuary.

His frozen heart no longer knows the difference   
between love and hate,   
between friend and foe.

All who gather near him are the same enemy.

He dare not listen or believe in what they say,   
their words a code unknown and unbreakable.

When at last he sights the burning fire,   
it is a great madness which sweeps over him   
and calls him to the flames,   
that fixes his thoughts   
on the bringer of this fire—his own Prometheus.

A madness still that sends his soul spinning   
into the wild dance of death.  
And the fire consumes all—his soul, his heart, his mind.

The pain which flares with the flames soon ends   
in the quiet gray ash of his remains  
mingled forever with those of the one he loves.


End file.
